Kingdom of Bones: Episode Two
Title and stuff but im lazy and this needs editing Ondrel eyes opened and immediately a sharp pain echoes throughout his head. He had no idea where he was but the smell of the room was nothing like his room at old nans. His eyes darted from the wooden walls, and to the golden souvenirs which sat on a dark oak self. The more he analyzes the room, the more he begins to feel at home. It wasn’t until the smell of sweet honey biscuit filling the room did he realize he was home; he was in Beliemis. He sat up in the bed he was stabilized in. It was a bed unlike no other he ever slept on. This bed different from the one at nans. It was soft in all the places which nan’s bed wasn’t. He placed his footing on the cold floors and stood up. His first few steps caused him to stumble but he quickly caught himself on the walls. Catching his breath, he realized the cloths he wore were not his. He was wearing an all-white attire made purely out of a soft material, it almost seemed elegant in a way. The door to his room opens and comes through an older man. The man has wrinkles which cut as deep as scars and his greying hairline is clearly noticeable. He has bears a beard that makes him seem smarter than he already is. The man speaks, “Ah, I see you are awake. The princess will be very pleased to hear so.” Ondrel eyes widen in shock, “Where am I, and where are my clothes?” he exclaimed. “You’re in Beliemis. I believe you were injured in the process of saving princess Jemma.” Ondrel lifted his shirt seeing a scar on his lower abdomen. “How long have I been here?” He asks. “A few days.” The older man looked Ondrel up and down, “I see you’re standing. Perfect, you’re in a good state to meet the princess. “One more thing. What is your name sir?” “Heath. Now come on now, I’m sure you’re begging to be put in some more familiar cloths.” *** The walk to the princess’s chambers felt like it took forever. The banners lined the walls and significant famous paintings were outlined on the walls of the castle made the walks worth it. Ondrel was escorted to what he presumed to be the princess chambers. The guards opened the door and her long brown hair was nothing but a few feet away. The princess watched the skies and the oak forest of Beliemis from the balcony of her room. She wore a dark grey cloak over her red dress signaling that the king was currently at war. Ondrel knew that her clothing choice was a tradition for the highest women of power to wear. It was one of many things Nan had taught him about the history of Beliemis. The princess turns and the two meet each other eyes. The princess smiled and spoke, “I am glad to see you’re alive and breathing well.” Ondrel bowed on his knees, leaning his head towards the ground. “Princess, it is an honor to meet you. Thank you for bringing me back home.” Jemma giggled “Please just call me Jemma. It should be me who should be thanking you for saving my life. I must ask how did you know of such a plot to assassinate the princess?” The question caught him off guard. He stood up on straight and cleared his throat thinking about what Zig had told him. “Princess-I mean Jemma; I think I was hired. I don’t know how to explain it.” Jemma raised a questioning brow, “Explain what?” Ondrel decided to tell Jemma the truth. He started off by telling her about his reasoning to go to Veliany without her knowledge to get the rich coco she had desired for year. Then the trip black market and meeting the dragon tatted man known as Zig. Jemma found it all to be fascinating to say the least. It seemed to be awhile since the last time someone had captured her attention for some length of time. If you asked anybody she considered to be a close friend, they would even tell you she had a short attention span but Ondrel spoke so smoothly, and it was the least she could do for the boy who risked his life for hers. “You said this man named Zig had a dragon tattoo on his arm, yea?” She asked. “Yea, why?” “We’ve had scouts who have informed us of a group of rebels who bear a dragon mark. They call themselves the Dancing Dragons; perhaps your friend Zig are one of those among them.” “Perhaps.” He rested his chin on his bare knuckles “It hasn’t been my place to. My father is usually the one who handles these situations, but for now since he is gone, I would like to find out who wanted to kill me. I can only hope your friend vies to see you again, it seems the dancing dragons are our only lead.” “Of course. Princess- Jemma.” They both laugh, “Anyone who attacks Beliemis is an enemy of mine. It’ll be an honor if you allow me to serve you, but on one condition.” Jemma raised an eyebrow, “I’ve seen what you can do, and you’ve proven your worth and I can see you as a valuable ally. It’ll be foolish not to keep you around; now tell me this condition you speak of.” Ondrel eyes widen and a large grin appeared on his face. He settled back down on one knee but this time staring at the princess. “I wish that my Nan gets the care she desperately needs. She is very ill.” “Indeed, and Ondrel I think your Nan will be very pleased when she finds the sweet coco that she values at her living quarters.” Ondrel smiles and Heath motions for the princess attention. “Princess, may I have a word with you.” The princess nods in agreement and motions for the man to enter upon Ondrel leaving. Heath speaks, “Princess are you sure it is wise to offer this boy you barely know such a responsibility in helping you.” Jemma immediately becomes defensive, “He saved my life. It is the only way I could find pleasing to reward him.” “As you say princess.” *** “Alessia, I have someone here who says they believe they know who your thief was.” King Rayen said entering the young princess chambers. A young man with blonde hair, high cheekbones, and soft lips followed after the king, it was Cullen. Alessia immediately noticed how beat up the boy was. If it wasn’t for his large black right eye, then she would have presumed he was quite the charmer. Cullen bent down on one knee, “Your majesty.” The princess responded not to Cullen but instead to her father, “Who is he and where did you find him father?” King Rayen seemed to be caught off-guard. “The guards claim they found him asleep in of the castle’s bunkers. He says his name is Cullen.” “Cullen... I’ve seen you before haven’t I?” Cullen stuttered but King Rayen spoke up first, “Ser Mason said he is a guard. Not a very good one either.” “A guard?” Alessia spoke up, “You should be fired for how terrible a job you done. In fact, I think each and every one of our guards should be... But I suppose that wouldn’t do much damage considering the damage has already been done.” She stared at the boy’s large black eye. “Where did this black eye come?” “Your thief.” Her eyes widen, “What is his name?” “I-I’m sorry princess but I never got one.” Cullen could tell the princess was getting irritated, the last thing he wanted to do would make the princess angry. “-But I do remember what he looks like.” “Perhaps you’re not so useless after all. Do you have any clues on how to find him?” Cullen thought long and hard on the questions. “Perhaps the black market. He had a convincing uniform of a guards and it’s the only place I believe he could get one.” King Rayen raised an eyebrow, “Guard outfits? How have I not known this? I will have someone go down there and fix this immediately.” Alessia met her father’s eyes, “Father let me go.” The king stared appalled, “Are you insane? Do you know what mad man run around these black markets?” “Any man can swing a sword but it takes a warrior to reveal the truth. I’m going father to seek this thief who defies Veliany laws.” Alessia begin to walk away from her father, “Cullen you’re coming with me.” *** Franco knew he needed to leave Veliany as soon as possible the stunt he just pulled off. There was already circus of murmors sweeping across the whole country. He figured the only good thing to come out of his big stunt was the wake-up call Veliany desperately for their shitty defense. The only place that was well protected was their bank, it was the only thing Veliany as good for; that and their sweet talking. Old nan used to tell him and his siblings that a man like King Rayen always had a cold hatred for conflict which is ironic considering conflict is all a king must deal with. The man was a true pacifist but the old man always found a way to relieve tensions. In truths there was no reason for such an invasion in the country since they always held their end on trade deals. Despite Veliany shitty defense, Franco knew he underestimated them. It was as if every street corner he turned there were a squad of guards searching for someone they didn’t even knew looked like. They were working more in one night than they had in their entire lifetime. Franco knew the ports would be on swift lock-down. Guards would be checking every ship that was being set to dock. Franco always thought ahead before his heist, it was why he created a boat set for sail within minutes of stealing the crown. The only problem was the size of the boat. The boat he crafted out of wood and leaves were nothing but the size of a king’s and queen’s bed. As predicted the water currents were moving at an efficient pace heading north to his destination: Home. Home to be more exact was the country of Beliemis. It was the place where he was raised, and where his remaining memories were. The plan was to return to see nan. It seemed forever since the last time he laid eyes upon her. He remembered her constantly lecturing him about not reading his books. The only thing left to worry about were pirates; but with the lack of trading between countries made it nearly a rarity to run into them. It was night time by the time Franco and his boat reached the dark brown shores of Beliemis. When he stood up, he felt his knees buckle under him. He caught his balance and felt a relieve in tension for the newly balls space he had. He lifted up his sack of goodies which included just a few pieces of clothing and snacks to chew on. When he entered into the gates of Beliemis he felt as if he was being re-born again. The air was fresh, and the stoned patterned streets were filled with familiar cracks. Buildings and shacks lined the outside of both sides of the streets and lit lanterns were hung from light post. The sounds of hooves slamming against the stone streets could be heard off in to the distance. Franco turned to see the noise were coming from horses who gradually came closer towards him. A knight he presumed yelled, “Get out the way lad!” Franco didn’t think twice about not listening to the man. He wasn’t planning on having his body crushed, at least not today. The knights were heading towards the castle which could be seen from the distance. The castle was large and unlike Veliany’s castle, this one was as old as you could imagine. Beliemis will not fall, was the saying he remembered nan teaching him. He thought about heading to the tavern to see if this was a normal routine that developed while he was gone but his body ached for sleep. It was time to return home and see nan. *** To get to Nan’s place you had to walk through a long path through the woods. Franco never knew how he was able to make this walk nearly every day. After walking for a bit the cabin came into view. The log cabin had hardly changed since the last time he was here, with the exception of a few cracks in the wood. He stood in front of the door not knowing what could happen next. She could be angry at him, or if any of his siblings were still with her. Would they be mad him to? He thought. He finally knocks on the door and in moments a familiar face appears. It was Ondrel, his hair was a darker shade of black and he was much bigger than Franco remembers. Excitement filled a grin on his face. He expected a hug but instead he was now on the cabin walls. Ondrel gripped his chest, pinning him against the wall. “What are you doing here? You think you can just leave and come back like nothing happened?” Franco could tell the boy was clearly upset with him. The two used to wrestle and act all the time when they were little but this was not the case. Ondrel’s eyes seemed to be filled with invisible tears. “Let me explain, and let go of me.” Ondrel released his grip on Franco’s shoulders. The two stood in silence for a moment before they embraced into each other arms. “It’s been awhile? Hasn’t it brother.” His voice was much more calm now. “Indeed. Where is nan?” Ondrel eyes grew to a darker shade of brown. “Follow me.” And so he did. Ondrel opened the door to nan’s room and there she was. Her skin was pale and the bags under her eyes made her face look sunken in. Her eyes widen and she slowly rested cup which smelt of coco down beside her. “Franc-Francis is that you?” The name Francis wasn’t something he hadn’t heard in a long time. He never liked the name but when nan said it, it felt natural. Franco struggled to find the right words to say. Instead he chose to hug her, a long one. “I thought- “Nan looked at Ondrel, “We thought you were dead.” Franco gripped her hands. “What happened?” “I’m sick. Francis I don’t believe I have much strength in me left.” He turned to look at Ondrel, “Is there anything we can do?” “Follow me.” He said. *** They were now back outside. The moon shining bright, and the owls making their presence known. They were sat on a log with a fire lit. Franco was eating a sandwich but Ondrel had told him he had already eaten. Ondrel spoke, “I went to every chemist in the area and they said there’s nothing she can do. I just don’t know what to do. I’m not going to sit and wait around while she sits there like a potato.” “Do you know what she has?” The idea of old nan made Franco feel sick. “I didn’t think nothing of it first, but she has a really bad cough. I mean she has trouble breathing, and coughing. “You don’t think it’s the flu do you?” The thought of the flu made him feel fear. “I don’t know. There hasn’t been any blood but at this point we’re just losing time. “Look I have an idea, but I don’t think you’ll like it.” He exclaimed, “Do you remember Nan telling us stories of how magical the Oscaro mountains were?” Ondrel raised an eyebrow. “You do realize those mountains aren’t really magical, right?” “While I was away…” Franco felt a rock lunging itself in to his stomach. “I did some things up there for the beggar king.” “The beggar king? That’s not the best of names to be associated with.” Franco could tell he was judging him. “That’s a story for another day, but when I was there, I could have sworn I seen plants unlike no other. These plants were as bright as the sun and had an aura of mist surrounding them. Perhaps that is the magic of the mountains. I’ll go, but I like you to come to. I’m leaving tomorrow after I find a horse and get some sleep.” He stood up ready to walk to the cabin. “I can’t. Nan needs someone to watch over her. You go.” *** The castle halls were as busy ever. Men, higher power nobles from vessel houses were talking, while guards stood on the side of the walls. Franco felt unfit to be around these royals, the only reasoning he was in the castle was the pin of Beliemis’ shining moon, it was the signal on its banner. Nan told him it was the moon because when you looked at the top of the castle, you could see the moon shining as bright as ever. Heath appeared and motioned the boy to follow him. “It is princess orders to take her to your chambers as soon as you arrive to the castle. She’s in a rough time of despair unfortunately.” Ondrel eyes widened, “I’m sorry but is something wrong?” Heath shook his yes, “The king was slain in swordfight with King Laman.” “This can’t be?” Ondrel could not believe the king was slain by some foreigner who couldn’t even wash his own cock. King Gallus had been his king since the day he was born. He never paid attention to the political aspects of the man but nan always told him how much of a strong and kind man the king was before he lost his son and wife. Some writers believe it was his courage and stability that led Beliemis to finding a cure to dark flu. A courage that couldn’t be matched to any other knight throughout the countries. “I shall not bother you no more. Remember she is a strong woman and is now your queen.” Heath said opening the door to her chambers. Ondrel entered the chambers and gazed at the back of Queen Jemma’s white dress. She has a posture that would intimidate any man who dared lay eyes on her with selfish intentions. “My lady, I hope I’m not interrupting as I’m sure this is a tough time for you.” Jemma turns. “I appreciate your concern; I really do but I’ll be fine. I’m a queen and I must be strong for my people.” “Heath told me. I can imagine the pain you’re going through.” “I appreciate your concern Ondrel.” She forces a smile and walks over to her balcony. “I’ll admit. A small part of me is glad you’re here?” she said in a low humble tone. “I’ll admit the same. I told you I would serve you, but I like to be able to serve you within the cities gates.” “I would like that considering your situation with your nan. You know, I never realized how lucky I’ve been to avoid so much heartbreak. I never had the chance to meet my mother or my brother.” Ondrel gradually begin to stand next to princess staring over the city. It was nothing but beautiful but his primary attention was her. “I can relate. I guess I’ll share a secret of mine. I’m nothing but an orphan.” “An orphan? What do you mean?” “Nan says she saved me. Said she found me in the woods, and I was sick with the flu.” Ondrel didn’t know how the girl would react. “The flu?” Her eyes widen, she sympathized him. “Where’s your scar?” “My back.” For some reason he was beginning to feel disgusted with himself. “I’m sorry, It’s just this is all personal and I’m not used to telling anybody.” “No, I appreciate it.” She smiled, and in a moment her fingers were intertwine with his. *** If it weren’t for Cullen, Alessia would have never been able to find the black market. The boy knew where it was as if he had been here before. The thought intrigue her to know more about the boy’s past, but that wasn’t her main focus right now. It was to find her crown. The inside of the black market was so dark that you didn’t know whether someone was lurking in the shadows, watching you. Men glared her ways, some dirty while others were clearly checking out her ass. If she wasn’t here for a crown, she wouldn’t have mind kicking their ass. At the far end of the room a man stood behind a counter. The counter clearly had guard outfits placed out in the open. She approached the man. He was mid-forties at most with a dark mustache. His wrinkles beginning to form along his cheeks, and a bit on the heavy side. “''Aye,'' what can I do for you, cupcake?” He grinned. Alessia felt disgusted, “I suggest you pick another name, meatball.” The man gave a grimacing look at her, “You here to buy something or what?” He leaned forward attempting to intimidate her. “Did a man come in here yesterday looking to buy one of these.” She picked up the guard outfit. The outfit itself didn’t feel smooth or comfortable to wear. She had no idea how a fool could wear such a knock-off.” “Plenty of people come in here all time to buy things. This is a successful business I’m running here, so you’ll have to be more specific when you say man.” The merchant got defensive. Alessia looked at Cullen, “Describe him please.” Cullen cleared his throat, “A man my height, dark short hair, bits of facial hair. One eye was green and the other was almost as dark black.” “Oh I know who you speak of, I swear there was something off about that fellow. No one just has one green eye and one black one.” Alessia spoke back up, “Well, did he say he had any plans?” “Perhaps he did, perhaps he didn’t.” The man smiles, “I tell you if you show me your pair of teets.” That was the final straw. Alessia kneed the man in his groin, pulling out a knife and digging it into the skin of his neck. “I suggest you get to speaking.” At this point the whole market were looking their direction. Some of the men who checked out her ass were no longer looking, while others were debating whether they should do something. No one wasn’t so she assumed she wasn’t the only one who thought this man was nothing more than a shack of shit. Cullen watched, his chest moving up and down quickly. “-Sia, you’re hurting him.” It only felt like the right thing to say but deep down Cullen knew the man deserved it. Alessia watched as the meatball merchant didn’t break an arm. “I’ll tell you!” He yelled. “He didn’t tell me anything but a young lad came in here the other day saying he owed some debt to the beggar king.” “The beggar king? Who is he and where can I find him?” “He’s a long way from here.” Cullen spoke up and caught Alessia off-guard, “Quit playing games and tell her already.” “Okay! He’s in Zelphneil! He’s what you consider the king of the kinfolk.” Alessia let loose her grip on the merchant’s neck. The man dropped to his knees and seemed too exhausted to even stand back up. “Thank you.” Alessia and Cullen walk towards the way they came from. Alessia smiled at Cullen, “What made you speak up?” She smiled as they opened the entrance door of the black market. Cullen laughed, “Please, I should be praising you on such skills you have.” “Hult!” A soldier called out to them. The man was not alone. There were soldiers behind him. “You’re coming with us on the king’s orders.” He grabbed Cullen by the shoulder, using a rope to tie his hands together. “He’s done no wrong!” “Princess, here's your thief.” THE END